The design of a product inspection station involves making and testing a physical prototype of a product and an inspection station in order to optimize the layout and parameters of the vision components in the inspection station and the design of the product. Optimizing this setup tends to be an iterative process and may require multiple product prototypes and/or inspection station prototypes.